The Secret Box and Band Geeks (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"The Secret Box"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kulger William Reiss Mike Roth |- |'Written by' |Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Marriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Band Geeks"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kugler William Reiss Mike Roth |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producers''' |Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Walt Dohrn C.H. Greenblatt Mr. Lawrence Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt Merriwether Williams Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Veterinarian |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Evelyn |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Larry the Lobster |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Squilliam, Fighter Fish, Fish 1, Jenkins |- |'Brad Abrell' |Announcer |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Fish 2 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistants' |Elise McCollum Nathan Johnson |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer Derek Drymon Chiba Harry Nickelson Mike Sosnowski |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Todd White Kurt Dumas |- |'Prop Designers' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron Steve Fonti |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta Ed Baker |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence Donna Castricone |- |'Layout Artist' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Background Painters' |Paul Tibbitt Peter Bennett Kent Osborne Michael Chen Carson Kugler Andy "Spike" Clark Caleb Meurer Calvin G. Liang William Reiss |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinators' |June Bliss Marcy Lynn Dewey Holy Fuck |- |'Production Assistants' |Shooting Star Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timer' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Band Geeks" Live Action Sequences |- |'Director of Photography' |Mike Bundlie |- |'Production Assistant' |Patrik Thelander |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Assistant Editor' |Get Him |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Dan Cubert Cannonball Jenkins Greg Shorer Timothy J. Garrity Bobby Crew Sanaa Kelley Rick Rhomadka Michael Geisler Nick Carr Diane Greco Mark Howlett Xajsentio Ninjo Krickett Jones |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley' |Andrea Anderson Vincent Guisetti Krickett Jones Dan Cubert |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, Aaron Springer, C.H. Greenblatt Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Mary Jo Catlett, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence, Sirena Irwin, Mr. Lawrence, Dee Bradley Baker, Brad Abrel |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Lynn Hobson |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Pacifica Sound Group Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage' |Historic Films |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks to' |U.S. Marine Corps. National Football League (NFL) |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2004 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits